


Cherry blossoms and blueberry muffins

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Loves Jughead Jones, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jughead Jones Loves Cheryl Blossom, The fuck even is this title, i wish there was more interactions between them, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: Running her fingers through his raven Locks sends a peaceful feeling through her.“What is it?” He mumbled from his head in her lap“What?” She asked with an amused tone“I can hear you thinking”





	Cherry blossoms and blueberry muffins

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship fight me

Never did Cheryl Blossom AKA Cheryl Bombshell think she would date Jughead Jones, The Serpent Prince, The lone wolf. As he dubbed himself.

But then again her life is full of surprises 

Running her fingers through his raven locks sends a peaceful feeling through her.

”What is it?” He mumbled from his head in her lap

”What?” She asked with an amused tone

”I can hear you thinking” 

He starts to sit up, Cheryl misses his warmth almost immediately. “And?” She’s quizzled her eyebrow cocked up, “it’s distracting me”

”From What?”

”You.” 

Cheryl Blushes But tries to hide it, causing Jughead to laugh, she hits his arm but in a none heated way.

”But seriously, what’s wrong?” He asked, Concern covering his features.

She Softly smiles, something she does not do often. “Nothing just thinking” The Redheaded shrugs, Jughead doesn’t look to pleased with her answer but doesn’t push it.

So instead he pulls her down so she can lay close to him, she lays her face in the croak of his neck while he wraps his arms around her keeping her secure.

”I love you” He mumbles into her hair, She smiles wide, “I love you too”

They fall into a blissful sleep.


End file.
